We all fall down
by Capella Sherlock Holmes
Summary: Izaya's life was in shambles now. He had confronted Shizuo with his feeling as was told to go die. Why does it hurt so much and What will he do to make it stop... and maybe make Shizuo happy? R&R. Looking forward to what you have to say and if I should continue
1. Chapter 1 The fall

We all fall down

Chapter 1:

The fall ...

* * *

_I'll hold your hand, until the bad thought's are gone and you'r safe from the monster's in your head. I wont ever let go._  
_For you are my love, and I am your protectore._

* * *

**Izaya's POV:**

The cold December wind blew through my short hair as I stood atop a six story building. Is this what it's come to...?  
My cremson eye's scan the neon lit street's below and I find myself becoming sad again...

I, Orihara Izaya, was feeling human emotion's because of human's themselves... How weak...! I hate myself for it... But it's true... I'm weak...

Scanning the crowded street's below one last time I find my eye's searching for something... No, someone. Until my eye's land on a head of messy blonde hair. A jolt of pain stabs my heart as I realize who it is... Heiwajima Shizuo, my mortal enimy... And my true love...

_'I could never feel anything but pure hat for yo... Now do the world a faver and go die!'_

Those word's from two week's ago rung in his head, the echo stabbing into the side of his brain and ripping at his chest,  
like a deamon trying to steal his heart away and break it even more...

Taking another step toward the ledge, I look down at the blonde, my heart aching at the very sight of him. He is leaning against a building smoking calmly, a beautiful smile greacing his lip's...

Another step and it's done...

I look from Shizuo's face to the ground below. It's so far down... Is it going to hurt...?

Taking off my fur trimmed jacket, I through it down to the street's below. Watching as the cold wind carried it gracfully to the street below. Shizuo never liked it anyway... Alway's said it looked stupid when I wore it in the summer...  
Well it's winter now, Shizuo. Are you glad I took it off...?

This is it... I take another step forward, now right on the tip of the ledge.

The pain would end here... I step off the ledge, feeling gravidy take me.

No turning back now...

* * *

Shizuo's POV:

It had been so peaceful the last two weeks. It was amazing what a little time off work could do, but I was still nervous.

What the louse had said before I scared him off had been weird... It was probably just a trick to sidetrack me though...  
And I was **NOT** going to let that flea win. Oh no, no!

_'Shiz- uo... If you were to feel any other emotion toward me... What would it be...?'_ Izaya had asked

Remembering the look of hurt in Izaya's eye's make's me smile and I know I probably look like an idiot to any passers-by,  
but I don't care, really... I had never seen Izaya show such emotion before... In fact! I used to think Izaya didn't have the abillity to have emotion's let allone show some.

Blowing smoke into the winter air, I look up into the sky. My eye's trail down to something falling to the street. It was black with...

Fur trim...?

I look up to where it had come from only to be shocked with my descovery. The one person that I thought would never be here in Ikebukuro considering the thing's that conspired two weeks prier. Orihara Izaya.

Rage filled my entire being at the sight of him as he stood there. But it didn't look like Izaya had noticed me yet.  
He stood with one foot out over the edge, his face protrying, once again, so many emotion's. Anger, sadness, lonellyness,  
pain, and... something akain to... Fear?

Was...? Was Izaya going to jump...? I take a step forward, ready to scream his name at the top of my lungs but...

It's already to late...

* * *

So what do you think? I did this in my math class at summer school and really liked it... Please review if you want me to continue... I'll be continuing "Cheating Fate" once I'm done re-reading it.

Thank you! =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2 As the snow fell

We all fall down

Chapter 2:

As the snow fell

.

.

.

Izaya's POV

* * *

Darkness clouded my mind as my body fell. Everything was numb and cold. I try to open my eyes, but my eyelids are so heavy...! Why are they so heavy? I can't feel anything, and the only thing I can hear is white noise...

Voice's are yelling, I can tell that much, also the fact that they are so familiar...

"...!"  
My mind registers the noise; but it's just that, noise.

I try to open my eyes again and this time I'm able to do so. It's snowing on me and there's a person in front of me. I know that it is someone I know, but I can't quite put a name to his face...

He wore a green coat and black beanie hat. The worried look on his face confused me so much...! Looking around now I realized I was on my side on the pavement. Something black- No... Red, growing in a puddle around me... Blood? Why was there blood? Where am I? Something strikes me hard and I'm filled with fear and confusion. Wh-who am I...?

Furrowing my eyebrows in pain, I let out a small whimper. I can barely hear the man, but can hear him enough to know what was going to happen...

"I'm taking you to Shinra's... Don't panic!" The man practically screams at me. He looks more panicked then I am but I nod in response as not to frighten him any further that I might have by not answering at all.

Everything started to fade away into darkness again, but I was able to hear one last thing before the darkness completely took over my mind.

"FLEA!"

Then, everything was gone...

* * *

Shizuo's POV

The sickening crunch of bones smashing against concrete made my stomach turn and my mind freeze. What the hell is going on? I force my way through the crowd and to Kadota's side. He was crouched down next to the crumpled form of what seemed to be a young boy, but I know better than to think that.

I've known Izaya for too long to mistake him for anything less than the horribly despicable man he truly is.

I look down at him in time to see those red eyes close as a puddle of blood quickly grows around his small head, also pooling around his back. It was alarming just how much blood could flow from such a small body...

"FLEA!"

"Shizuo! Get the Van gang; they're at Russia Sushi! Tell them it's an emergency!" Kadota yelled, panic thick in his voice, though his eyes stained stern and focused on Izaya's crumpled form.

Running, I practically slam my body into the door frame of Russia Sushi, screaming for Erika, Togusa and Walker. My lungs burn from lack of oxygen, but I can't stop.

"Shizu-Shizu? What's wro-! Ehh?" She practically squeaked as I sling her over my shoulder. Grabbing both Walker and Togusa by their wrists and dragging them hurriedly toward Kadota and the Van... As well as Izaya...

Once in listening proximity I can hear Kadota yelling for us to hurry, so that's just what I do. Yeah, it was hard to hurry when dragging two people and carrying another but I didn't have a choice. There were no other options...

Izaya could die if I didn't hurry now...

Everything went by so fast, I don't even remember how we got him in the Van... But he's here. I need to stay focused on keeping this shirt over the wound on his back. Izaya's laying on my shirt-covered hand and I can feel him breathing shallowly. Walker probably won't want this shirt back after this is all over so I think I'll burn it... I squeeze his hand with my free one and wonder why I even care... He 's tortured me for years!

Rage was starting to boil inside me, even though I don't want to be mad at him. He's hurt. Dying, even... But I still can't stop myself. I squeeze the shirt and close my eyes, holding my breath, digging my finger nails into the shirt to stop myself from squeezing or even breaking his hand instead.

Calm. Just calm down. Calm down Shizuo...!

I open my eyes to see he's looking at Erika. She's whispering something I can't quite hear, but something catches my eye.

He's crying.

There's so much fear and confusion in his eyes that it hurts to look at. This isn't the Izaya I know. _My_ Izaya is a **strong**, _witty_ and intelligent man! Not a **scared**,_ crying_, little boy!

...

..

.

...Did I just say _"my"_...?

* * *

Yayy, chapter two~! Tell me what you think please~! ^.^


	3. Authors note

I'm sorry I haven't been able to anything as of late. My computer fried and I had to get it replaced. I'll be updating as soon as possible!


End file.
